<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Ball by reddiegays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919154">Yule Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays'>reddiegays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ilvermorny Reddie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Asking Out, First Kiss, Horned Serpent Richie Tozier, M/M, Mistletoe, Pukwudgie Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Gestures, Thunderbird Beverly Marsh, You're Welcome, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), richie says yowza, yeah I know it's april what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie Tozier plans to take Eddie Kaspbrak to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ilvermorny Reddie [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since the announcement that Ilvermorny would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament, Richie Tozier had been hatching a master plan to a) become the Triwizard champion despite being only fifteen and, therefore, too young to enter, and b) ask Eddie Kaspbrak to be his date to the Yule Ball. Somehow, the second task seemed more difficult than the first. Every time he tried to ask him, he ended up choking on his own tongue, tripping up his steps or doing something incredibly embarrassing. Eddie didn’t have a clue, bless him. He put it down to Richie’s usual behaviour.</p><p>It was during Transfiguration that he finally had a breakthrough, thanks to his classmate Beverly Marsh. She’d leaned over to check his notes and Richie hadn’t been quick enough to cover the R+E’s he’d been doodling in the corner of his parchment. Of course, she quickly figured out the E was Eddie and vowed to help her suffering friend get the boy of his dreams. As they focused on turning dinner plates into mushrooms, Beverly suggested getting Eddie’s attention with a grand gesture, perhaps during Eddie’s Quidditch practice. That evening, they put their plan into motion. </p><p>Richie hung a banner reading ‘EDDIE WILL YOU GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH ME’ from the highest point he could and waited for Eddie to fly past. Unfortunately, he was balancing precariously on a broomstick so he grabbed the banner support; the fabric tore and Richie pulled it with him as he hurtled to the ground. He landed with a crunch, groaning in pain as the banner fluttered gracefully next to him. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his accident. Or so he’d thought.</p><p>“Richie! Richie, are you okay?”</p><p>Someone was shaking him and prodding at his face. Everything was blurry, he couldn’t focus; either he had a concussion or he’d lost his glasses during the fall. His glasses were shoved roughly onto his face and he blinked, smiling at the familiar green and white of the Pukwudgie Quidditch team.</p><p>“Hey, Eds…” he wheezed, pushing himself into a sitting position despite the Keeper insisting he stay put. Richie tried his best to put on a smoulder, although it came out as more of a grimace, “guess you can try out your healing talents on me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…Madam Forrest is on the way,” Eddie nodded towards the school’s Matron, causally jogging towards them as a stretcher obediently followed behind her. He turned back to his probably concussed friend, “what the fuck were you trying to do?”</p><p>“Err,” was he really going to do it here, in front of Eddie’s giggling teammates, on a dirty field whilst he was possibly dying? Yes. Yes, he was, “I…was wondering if you…wanted to go to the Yule Ball. With me?”</p><p>Eddie was quite dumbstruck. Richie could have the pick of the girls and the boys in their year yet he wanted to go with him. The energetic little Quidditch enthusiast he’d known since they were kids. Richie looked at him hopefully, whining in pain as he was less than gently lifted onto the stretcher. Madam Forrest waved her wand and the stretcher began travelling back to the Hospital Wing. Eddie snapped out of it and hurried to keep up with the stretcher.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>Richie swallowed anxiously, “do you want to go to the ball with me?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought you said,” Eddie was well aware he was missing a very important training session to have a conversation that probably wouldn’t be remembered by the other party tomorrow but it was worth it. He looked away from Richie, feeling self-conscious, “wha- why me?”</p><p>“I’m, like, balls deep in love you, dude,” he smiled when Eddie laughed, nearly walking straight into a door because they were too busy staring at each other. He was yet to reply to Richie’s question, though, and he cleared his throat, “Eds…baby…put me out of my misery.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll go with you.”</p><p>He could still hear Richie cheering as the doors to the Hospital Wing closed behind him. Eddie had a smile on his face and a spring in his step as he returned to his training session. When Richie woke up, Beverly was sitting at his bedside, grinning proudly as she munched on the Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans he’d been sent in a care package.</p><p>“Nice one, trashmouth.”</p><p>He lifted a weak arm, giving her a thumb’s up, “it was nothing.”</p><hr/><p>Richie had gone all out for the special occasion. He’d sent several frantic owls home, requesting very specific dress robes; he’d received two different replies, his mother gushing about how proud she was and his father confirming the order. He also enlisted his best friend and fellow Horned Serpent student, Stanley, to teach him to dance. Apparently, he’d asked Patty Blum to the ball and learned to dance specifically for her and he was fucking good at it.</p><p>Richie was looking forward to the event even more when he saw how excited Eddie was. He gushed about his robes to anyone who would listen, casually holding Richie’s hand and calling him his ‘date’ whenever someone asked who he was going with. Both Richie and Eddie still got a lot of attention from other desperate students from all three of the competing schools, convinced they could separate them. Not a chance.</p><p>The night of the Yule Ball quickly rolled around and Richie gave himself a final once over in his tastefully floral, crimson and gold dress robes; he cheekily tucked a piece of mistletoe into his top pocket and winked at his reflection, rushing out of his common room, eager to meet Eddie outside the Great Hall. He nearly fell down the stairs when he spotted Eddie already waiting for him.</p><p>Firstly, his usually slicked-back hair was free and curly, falling in front of his forehead. Secondly, he was utterly stunning. His dress robes were black as the night, decorated with stars that seemed to twinkle and shine. His smile was radiant when spotted Richie, lighting up his face.</p><p>“Hey, Richie.”</p><p>“Yowza,” Richie said, lacking the capacity to come up with anything more intellectual. He looked Eddie up and down, shaking his head in awe, “you look…fucking <em>beautiful</em>.”</p><p>Eddie held his hand, stroking the skin softly, “so do you.”</p><p>The Great Hall was decorated beautifully with many extravagant Christmas ornaments not that Richie gave a fuck. He was too busy staring at Eddie, even during the champions’ dance he couldn’t take his eyes off of his breathtaking date. During their first dance, Richie could barely believe what was happening. The lessons with Stan were paying off and he moved Eddie gracefully around, energetically for faster songs and holding him close for slower tunes, earning an impressed eyebrow raise from the shorter boy. </p><p>After a while, they tired out and gravitated towards the snacks. Richie got them two pumpkin juices and a plate piled high with sweet goodies. Eddie chuckled and took Richie by the arm, leading him outside where it was decidedly quieter. The cool night air was refreshing after their hectic dancing. Richie gracelessly dropped onto the grass, pulling Eddie down beside him; the two gazed up at the stars, revelling in the peace and quiet. Until Eddie spoke.</p><p>“So…” he slowly danced his fingers along Richie’s leg, up his chest and over to the pocket of his robes. He removed the sprig of mistletoe, gesturing it smugly as Richie blushed profusely, “you planning on using this tonight or…?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was, actually,” Richie snatched the plant back and tried to look indignant, folding his arms in a sulk, “if you hadn’t been so impatient and fucking ruined it…”</p><p>“If you hadn’t fallen on your ass on the Quidditch pitch, we’d be here with fuck knows who right now,” Eddie pointed out, leaning back and staring up at the sky, “excuse me for wanting-”</p><p>Richie abandoned the sprig of mistletoe and just went for it, cupping the back of Eddie’s neck as their lips connected. He felt Eddie smile into the kiss and Richie smiled back, vowing now, in this moment, that he was never going to kiss another person again. This was it for him now, he was gone. Eddie was tugging his hair, pulling him closer and Richie groaned, pulling away with a great effort.</p><p>He stroked Eddie’s cheek, unable to stop smiling, “happy now, Kaspbrak?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m happy, Tozier,” Eddie nodded, gently kissing Richie’s lip again before tugging him to stand, “let’s get back in there. I’m not done dancing with you yet,”</p><p>That, Richie could do. He could do that with Eddie for the rest of their lives. And, with any luck, he’d get to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>